The Winner Takes It All
by abigmistake
Summary: Flones. Song-fic da música The winner takes it all, do ABBA. Dramalhão sofrido mexicano.


**Disclaimer:** A música pertence ao ABBA. Tom e Danny pertencem à eles mesmos, e nunca a mim, obviamente. Mas eu gosto de brincar com o que poderia ter acontecido.

**The winner takes it all**

**Capítulo Único**

_Eu não quero conversar sobre as coisas que nós passamos, embora isso me machuque, agora é passado. Eu joguei todas as minhas cartas, e foi o que você fez também. Não há mais nada a dizer, nenhum ás a mais a jogar._

Todos dizem que é preciso ter coragem e seguir em frente. E é exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo nesse momento, seguindo em frente. Ou fazendo meu melhor.  
Sempre tentei meu melhor em tudo o que fiz. Sempre. Várias dessas vezes me arrependi de ter me doado tanto. Mas a última foi pior. Foi como se tivessem arrancado parte de meu interior, eu senti a dor claramente demais para não acreditar que alguma parte de mim está faltando. Foi real demais. Dei tudo o que eu tinha, apostei todas as minhas fichas. Agora eu sei porque dizem que quanto mais alto se sobe pior é a queda. Aprendi também que não se confia cegamente em alguém. É preciso olhar com seus próprios olhos. É perigoso depender dos outros. Perdi tudo por causa dessa maldita confiança. Mania maldita de sempre confiar nos outros.  
O clima frio não me ajudava muito na minha "volta por cima". Frio me deprime, mas me é incrivelmente familiar. É como se as nuvens que escondem o céu fossem uma parte de mim, agora chegou o momento de mandá-las embora e não deixá-las voltarem. Começa a construção de minha armadura.

_Eu estava em seus braços achando que ali era o meu lugar, eu achava que fazia sentido. Construindo-me uma cerca, construindo-me um lar; achando que seria forte lá, mas fui um tolo, jogando conforme às regras._

Confiança é uma coisa estranha. Nunca se sabe em quem se pode confiar. Eu já ouvi dizerem que todos vão te fazer sofrer, mas fica da sua escolha quem vale a pena chorar por. Eu me fiz acreditar que lágrimas são sinais de fraqueza, e por isso não consigo lembrar de ter chorado durante aproximadamente dezoito anos. Minha mãe diz que aos dois parei de chorar e aprendi as coisas sozinho. Me ensinei a ser independente, a não precisar dos outros pra absolutamente nada. Mas essa estória mudou. Minha fortaleza foi destruída e minha vida invadida por esse sentimento estranho que tanto neguei e que alguns chamam de amor. Agora, a meus olhos feridos, é mais algo como uma dependência. Amar é ser completamente dependente de alguém e gostar dessa condição. Escravidão, se me permite exagerar. Mas Ringo Starr dizia _love don't last long_, e aparentemente estava certo. Mas ele só acaba para um dos dois, o outro continua amando, e sofrendo por isso. É extremamente injusto. Principalmente porque _eu_ sempre fui o que mais amou. Eu continuei amando. Me deixei levar. Fui influenciado. Machucado. Cansei.  
Ergui a cabeça tentando me localizar. Devaneei por mais de meia cidade, aparentemente, não que precise de muito, afinal, esta cidade é um ovo. Olhei ao redor, encarei cada um dos rostos desconhecidos de cabelos assanhados pelo vento. Me perguntei se alguma daquelas pessoas já havia sido traída. Se alguma delas já havia sofrido nas mãos de alguém amado. Quis gritar.

_Os deuses vão jogar os dados, com as mentes frias feito gelo, e alguém aqui embaixo perde alguém querido. O vencedor leva tudo; o perdedor tem que cair. É simples e fácil, por que eu reclamaria?_

Eu caí. Caí não; fui derrubado. Ele me ergueu até o topo e então me largou em queda livre, me deixou nas mãos do destino com um sadismo doentio.  
Destino. Eu pensei que o compreendia. Cheguei a acreditar no bendito _meant to be_. Isso não existe. Talvez eu tenha sido arrogante; ganancioso. Querendo mais do que deveria, mas não me culpo. O amor encega, embaralha, confunde. E eu fui vítima. Eu acreditei. Eu botei fé. E no fim eu estava sozinho. Vivendo uma mentira muito bem planejada.  
Sentei no banco cansado de lamentar. Meu mudei. Fui embora determinado a apagar aquele nome de minha mente. Sempre soube que não seria fácil, mas existe a esperança. Olhei para o céu escuro demais para o horário e voltei a olhar os passantes. Senti inveja dos casais que passavam abraçados, tentando se protejer do frio. Quis mandar todos pro inferno. Era injusto que todos tivessem esse direito à felicidade menos eu.  
Perdi um amante. Perdi um amigo. Parecia simples, mas não era. Minha armadura ainda não era forte o suficiente, ainda sentia a dor que aquele nome me causava. Quis arrancar meu coração por não ser capaz de apagar as benditas seis letras.

_Mas me diz, ela te beija como eu costumava beijar? Soa igual quando ela diz seu nome? Em algum lugar aí dentro deves saber que sinto sua falta, mas o que eu posso fazer? Regras devem ser obedecidas._

Se bem o conhecia ele viria atrás de mim. Me procuraria para esfregar sua felicidade em minha cara.  
Olhei ao redor esperando que ele surgisse, mas encontrei somente a rua vazia. Todos haviam se recolhido para dentro das casas de chá, onde era aquecido, para se proteger da neve eminente. A ideia de um local apertado e cheio de gente me agoniava, mas o frio começara a deixar minhas orelhas dormentes.  
Levantei e voltei pela rua de onde viera logo entrando em uma das casas de chá; a minha favorita. Quase ninguém ia lá, por ser meio escondida. Sentei me aproximei do balcão e pedi meu chá favorito sentindo-me confortável com a temperatura do ambiente. Peguei minha xícara e sentei em um dos sofás mais afastados do lugar, onde quase ninguém podia me ver, mas que ficava bem defronte à porta.  
A porta. Ela se abriu revelando um Thomas descabelado e que trouxera consigo o frio externo. Pensei em me esconder, mas eu fui a primeira coisa que ele viu ao entrar no bar. Ele sorriu e eu senti meu rosto esquentar apesar de ainda não ter tocado em minha bebida. Ele segurou a porta aberta e logo a mulher de cabelos escuros e compridos entrou risonha. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e dizendo algumas palavras se afastou para o balcão. Meu coração reagiu instantaneamente acelerando e apertando ao mesmo tempo, me dando uma sensação de sufocamento. Tirei o cachecol que envolvia meu pescoço e sorvi do chá, que desceu com muita dificuldade pela minha garganta fechada.  
Logo um par de pés surgiu diante de meus olhos baixos e eu prendi a respiração. Ele começou a falar e logo sua voz inundou minha mente. Talvez tenha sido um pedido de desculpas, não sei, não estava escutando. Mordi a língua para conter as palavras que queriam me escapar e voltei a beber o chá. Uma palavra pareceu se ressaltar. Chamou a minha atenção porque eu nunca imaginei que um dia ouviria ela saindo daquela boca.  
_Casamento_. A bendita pareceu ecoar pelo meu cérebro, de repente, vazio. Senti-me oco. Ergui os olhos para ter certeza de que era mesmo Thomas ali. Mais certo impossível. Pisquei desnorteado tentando manter as lágrimas em seus devidos lugares. Eu não choraria. Ele não sorriu ao me encarar. Pelo contrário, pareceu perder a coragem. Tomei um susto ao notar a familiaridade que tinha com aqueles olhos castanhos. Ele virou a cabeça para a mulher que chamava seu nome e se afastou sem dizer outra palavra.  
Quis atirar a xícara em suas costas e esguelar aquela mulher. Mas me contive. Bebi todo o líquido o mais calmamente que pude mantendo a promessa que fizera a mim mesmo.

_Os juízes decidirão as regras da minha permanência, espectadores do espetáculo, mantendo-se sempre baixos. O jogo recomeçou, um amor ou um amigo. Algo grande ou pequeno. O vencedor leva tudo._

Ele voltou e sentou-se ao meu lado, como sabia que faria. Thomas não era do tipo que deixava as coisas pela metade. Ele gostava de conclusões.  
Novamente suas palavras soaram embaralhadas, e novamente só uma me chamou a atenção: _Padrinho_. Ergui os olhos para checar se ele não estava brincando. Nunca o vira tão sério. Compreendi e quase senti afeto por ele. Aparentemente nossa amizade não fora importante somente para mim, ele também a prezava bastante. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo pude ler seus olhos, e ali vi sinceridade. Ele sentia minha falta. Me odiei por saber que também sentia falta dele.  
Ele deixou claro - claro demais talvez - que queria que nossa amizade continuasse de onde parou. Como se os últimos meses nunca tivessem acontecido. Como se nunca tivéssemos ficado bêbados e nos beijado em um bar.  
Ele basicamente queria que eu apagasse seis meses da minha vida como se fossem nada. Ele me pedia para esquecer os que foram, provavelmente, - e me odiei novamente - os melhores meses da minha vida. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que se não fosse exatamente como ele queria, era melhor nem aceitar.  
Com o coração em frangalhos concordei em ser padrinho de um casamento que devia ser meu. Com o homem que devia ser meu.

_Eu não quero falar se isto te deixa triste, e eu entendo que tenhas vindo para apertar minha mão. Eu peço desculpas se te entristece me ver tão tenso, sem auto-confiança, mas você sabe que o vencedor leva tudo._

Tom entrou no cômodo feito um furacão e recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro. Fazia calor dentro do terno que eu vestia e me senti desconfortável. Olhei para Harry e Dougie que também se encontravam ali e notei que eles me olhavam apreensivos, como se, a qualquer momento, eu fosse surtar e começar a quebradeira.  
Thomas me olhou e mordeu o lábio parecendo ansioso. Ele ia pedir algo. Temi por mim mesmo.  
- Dan. - Ele começou e respirou fundo - Eu quero que você cante na festa. - Arregalei os olhos para o pedido de última hora. - Eu sei que ta encima da hora, e que talvez seja pedir demais depois de tudo... - Ele parou e me olhou momentaneamente - Depois de tudo, mas é realmente muito importante pra mim e pra... - ele parou novamente e eu compreendi.  
- Tudo bem. - Me assustei com a rouquidão com que minha voz saiu. - Eu canto. - Praticamente cuspi as palavras me recostando no sofá e fechando os olhos.  
Eu. _Eu_ seria o cantor na festa de casamento. Senti os ombros pesados e olhei para a minha imagem deprimente no espelho defronte. Suspirei e esfreguei o rosto tentando me fazer parecer menos tenso. Não queria cantar. Não queria nem estar ali.  
A porta se escancarou e Tom saiu do cômodo quase correndo sendo seguido por Harry e Dougie, levantei e fui atrás deles logo me encontrando dentro da igreja. O sol tinha um efeito bonito nos vitrais, mas machucava os olhos. O piano começou e foi audível o movimento de todas as cabeças se virando para a porta da igreja. Olhei sabendo que me arrependeria. Ela estava linda. Olhei para Thomas que sorria olhando a futura esposa. Senti a garganta apertar ao pensar nestas palavras.  
Passei toda a cerimônia de cabeça baixa, surdo. Não ouvi uma palavra sequer que o padre falou. Mas teve uma que me saltou aos ouvidos, que fez meu coração apertar e uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto: "Aceito", na voz de Thomas.

Fim. 


End file.
